Aduro's Valentine's Day Special Oneshot
by Aduro Tri
Summary: No summary needed, SpyroxCynder, Oneshot


Aduro's Special Valentine's Gift to Everyone, Enjoy, I Don't own Spyro or anything affiliated with it....

----- ----- ----- ----- ------ -- ---------- ------ ---------- -------- ------ -------- ----------- -----------

She wanted him, more than anything, who she wanted was simple, she wanted to be the mate of Spyro, the purple dragon, and she would do anything to get what she wanted, yeah sure, they have been dating for nearly a year, but it wasn't enough for the black dragoness anymore, she wanted a family, she wanted more than just kissing, she wanted his love, she wanted to bear his children, and most of all, she wanted him to be her first, and only.

The dragon she wanted was like no other, he was kind, gentle, loving, everything that she desires, but the one problem with him is, he can't take a hint.

"Spyro…" She said, as she walked through the halls of the temple, one of the things that brought her peace, up to this point she had gotten almost everything she wished for from Spyro, she slept next to him, they've kissed, they've had several make-out sessions, but they haven't mated yet, which meant that Spyro was still available, and what pissed her off beyond imagine, was the fact that almost all of the female population was after him.

It was night, the stars shone very peacefully; the moons had an eerie glow about them, the glow seemed to be very peaceful, but at the same time, romantic. As the black dragoness stares towards the moons, lust began to fill her body, and she groaned.

"Ohhhhh, Spyro…" she said aloud, before turning back around, after finishing her nightly walk, she returned to their room, and what surprised her at this point, the purple dragon was awake, wide awake.

"Spyro, what's wrong?" She asked him, but he continued to stare out the window, at the moons. "Cynder" she heard his voice ring out in the room "I love you…" yes she knew that he loved her, but this was the first time she actually heard it, and she sighs "I love you too, Spyro" she said in response, as she moved closer to the bed, letting her hips sway in a very sensual way, the purple dragon just continued to stare off at the moons, but when she climbed onto the bed, the purple dragon turned to her, and began kissing her down the neck.

The black dragoness moaned at his actions, _'he has never done this before' _she thought, within a second of her thoughts, she felt something dig into her side, it caused her to let off a small yelp, and she turned her attention to where the sensation was coming from, what she saw was completely unexpected, she saw his dragonhood, and it was large, she was amazed, she had never seen it, in all their time together.

"Spyro!" she said in surprise

"Cyn, I want you to be my mate…" he said, this caused her eyes to grow wide for a moment, but immediately she shut her eyes "I want you too…love" she said in a sensual tone. The purple dragon continued to kiss her down her slender body, at the sensation she let off a very seductive growl, this just aroused Spyro even further, it caused him to flip her over on her back, his paws on her shoulders, and she leans up and kissed him on the lips very passionately, still being held under his paws, she flicked her tongue out, asking for entrance into his mouth, he complies, and his tongue moves into her maw as well, both dragons taste every inch of each other's mouth, the next thing that Spyro does caused her to let off a very loud moan, he released a mist of ice into it, their tongues entwined.

She broke the kiss and brought a claw to his lips.

"Spyro…" he smiled at her "let me please you first" she said, he shook his head, and released the pin, and slowly moved down her body, as he moved down the purple dragon kissed her ruby red scales, eventually reaching her most sacred area, Spyro brought one of his claws up to her slit, and began to trace a circle around it, the contact was very light, the dragoness began to moan quietly from the contact, the purple dragon licked his lips before he moved his muzzle down to her opening, he slowly extended his tongue from his maw, and began to lick the sensitive scales around her opening, before briefly darting inside, this causes her to squeal in sheer enjoyment.

"S-Spyro…" he looked up, and nodded, his dragonhood still erect, he moved up her body again, his member began to come in contact with her opening, the tip of it slowly slid inside her, this caused her to let off a pleasurable moan, within seconds however, his tool was poking into her inner barrier, her virginity, she looks at Spyro and nods, he makes one quick thrust, she lets out a scream of pain, before moving up to his neck and biting down to quail the pain, tears streaming down her face, he began to thrust very gently into her, in a rhythmic motion, at first there was pain, but it began to subside as the movements continued, the metallic taste of blood in the dragoness's mouth. Eventually through his continuing thrusting, the pain subsides entirely, and she releases the bite, only to kiss it, Spyro's response is to thrust slightly faster and deeper, the purple dragon moves his left paw behind her head, and rests it on the pillow, holding it on her cheek, eventually she moans out, "H-harder!" she said, he complied, and thrust harder into the dragoness, with each thrust, it brought them closer to their climaxes, each thrust became closer and closer together, Cynder's moans grew louder, even she began to move in a counter rhythm to his, this magnifies the pleasure tenfold, it causes her to almost scream out in pleasure, she felt the pleasure quickly well up inside of her, the purple dragon grunts several times, before he said "Cyn!" both dragons felt it, the pleasure was about to reach its peak in both of them, the moment it did, it was incredible, they both let out a loud roar in sheer ecstasy, the only word you could hear in the roars were their names, he released his seed deep within the black dragoness, before slowly sliding his dragonhood out of her, their juices mixing together, and slowly flow onto the bed, the purple dragon collapses next to Cynder, she slowly crawls up onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat, both dragons breathing heavily.

Both dragons fall into a deep sleep the last thing that is heard before they fall asleep is.

"I love you…"


End file.
